Gemini (Eclipse)
and in " "}} (Mini) |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Gemini's normal form see Gemini. Eclipse Gemini (ジェミニ Jemini), "The Twins" (双子宮 Sōshikyū), or Gemi and Mini are the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Gemini that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Their key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Gemini, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Gemini takes the appearance of two human children with light blue hair and blue eyes. Gemi has unruly hair while Mini has straight hair cut at the shoulders, and their expressions have been switched, with Gemi now having the smile and Mini now having the frown. They both have two hair strands standing at the top of their heads, reminiscent of the antennae they had in their normal form. Gemi and Mini also wear the same outfit, consisting of a black robe with a light blue edge that covers their bodies from their neck to the knees. Around them float golden rings with their names written on them in Hiragana. They also wear sandals with thick heels that are the same color as the edge of their robes. Personality Gemini have turned into mischievous children; indeed, rather than battle, they tried to play with Gajeel and Panther Lily, and when they didn't comply, they turned them into animals tried to "play" with them via that method; they are seemingly obsessed with things that are "cute and fluffy". Also, like their normal selves, they say "piri-piri" rather frequently. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Gemini appears with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, all with brand new personalities and appearances. They announce that their contract with Lucy is now null and void, to which Lucy disagrees because, according to her, their relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders. However, not having memories of their time together, they attack Lucy and her companions. Later, in the Celestial Spirit World, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Gemini is later present when Virgo presents Leo with the Celestial Globe required to perform Liberum.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 Gemini later stands in Astral Spirytus with the other eleven Eclipse Spirits and is subjected to Liberum, however Natsu and his friends arrive, interrupting the ritual, which angers Gemini and the other Spirits. After several of the other Spirits attack and members of Fairy Tail arrive and parry their attacks, Gemini and the rest of the Ecliptic Zodiac retreat behind their Astral Spirytus gates. There, in a heavily wooded area, they are met with Gajeel and Panther Lily, who they then try to play with, which only serves to annoy them. Fed up with their boring opponents, the twins jump into the air and create a flash of light from their jutting hair strands which envelops the area.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 The light ends up turning Gajeel and Panther Lily into squirrels; they are taken to a shack in the woods where Gemini puts them in cages to feed and play with. While trying to feed Gajeel, he runs away, which prompts Gemini to give chase to the animal-turned Dragon Slayer. Trying to make him cuter, Gemini turns him into various different animals (a frog, snail, hamster and ultimately a cat), however as they look for Gajeel, who has slipped away, they stumble upon a bear, thinking it is him from afar, but quickly realize they have been tricked as Gajeel, still in cat form, kicks them both. Gemini then gets up and try to shoot their beams at him, however he jumps out of the way and the twins turn each other into a snake and mongoose, which causes Gemi, who is the mongoose, to chase his sister Mini. Distracted by each other, they are then defeated by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club and are turned back to normal before being sealed by Hisui's forced-gate closure key, which sends the twins back to the Spirit World. Later, Eclipse Ophiuchus reveals that Gemini being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is part of her plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Gemini and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Gemini and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, and so are the Eclipse Spirits including Gemini.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Animal Transformation: By firing yellow beams of energy from between their hair strands, Gemi and/or Mini can turn whoever they hit (even each other) into animals. The affected targets still retain various parts of their human appearance, such as hair or piercings, however the affected person may also adopt mannerisms of whatever animal they turn into; those affected may still access their Magic, but it is proportioned to their current bodily size. When Gemi and Mini are defeated, the transformations cease functioning and those affected revert to their original forms.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 (Unnamed) Immortality: As Celestial Spirits, Gemini cannot die unless they are somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain their life force and ultimately kill them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Alternatively, if Liberum is successfully performed, Gemini will forfeit their immortality in exchange for twelve days of freedom, after which they will die. Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist